


Wrong Number - Deleted Scenes

by MalcolmReynolds



Series: Wrong Number [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Cat!Marinette, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Ladybug!Luka, Lukanette, Smut, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Since Wrong Number is rated T, and my hands slipped and maybe got a little E rated, I am sharing deleted scenes with you in a separate story. You DO NOT have to read this to understand anything about Wrong Number or vice versa (although reading Wrong Number helps understand this)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Wrong Number [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709578
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from the end of Chapter 5

Marinette’s hands were exploring his abs while she continued to press little kisses across his chest. Luka’s fingers on her waist flexed as he pulled her in closer, peppering kisses on her hair. His other hand toyed with the hem of her shirt. “Is this alright?”

Humming her assent, she felt bolder than she ever did outside of her catsuit, she grinned up at him as his hands slid across her skin. “You know, if you don’t have to wear a shirt, maybe I shouldn’t either.” She shot him a sultry look as she peeled her shirt off.

Suddenly, Luka felt like there was a lot less air in the room. He sucked in a breath, his eyes drinking her in, his hands itching to explore her body. Marinette smirked at him as she tossed the shirt on the floor, pressing her body against his. His hand stroked down her side, and she jerked away from him in a fit of giggles, his grin becoming wolfish as he dove in, running both his hands up her sides, fingers wiggling, until she was a flushed, squirming mess gasping beneath him. He reached his hand up to brush the stray hair from her face and ended up cupping her cheek.

“You are so damn beautiful,” he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss that started out tender and turned into a passionate, soul-searing exchange that left them both breathless. Luka moaned as her hands slid lower, fiddling with the drawstring of his pants before he cupped her left breast in one hand while his tongue teased the other into a tight bud. 

It was Marinette’s turn to moan as Luka’s mouth switched sides, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the slope of her right breast and up over the curve of her left, sucking the pebbled nipple into his mouth. His hand slipped from her hip to toy with the waistband of her shorts. She gasped as her hips left the bed to meet his hand, and he cupped her, feeling her heat through the thin fabric. 

She returned the favor, slipping her hand into his pants, and hearing him hiss out a breath, she pulled her hand out and tugged at the waistband, pulling down both pants and underwear, freeing his erection. As he kicked them off the rest of the way, she reached out and stroked him, causing him to throw his head back and moan.  
Emboldened by his reaction, she reached out to do it again, but Luka caught her wrist. “Do that too much, and this will be over before it’s started.”

She blushed slightly, but smirked at him, smug at his confession and her effect on him. That is, until he slipped his fingers into her shorts, running his finger through the wetness he found until his calloused fingers brushed the little bundle of nerves that had her hips jerking off the bed. It was his turn to smirk as he slowly slid her shorts and undies off, his tongue following the trail his fingers had just taken. 

Her hips bucked once more and her fingers wove their way into his hair, pulling him away. “I’m clean,” she gasped, “and on birth control, but condoms are in the drawer.” She pointed to the nightstand behind him. 

He rolled off of her, the cool logic of the conversation helping him calm himself as much as the fact that she wanted this as much as he did excited him. “I’m clean, too, and if you want me to stop at any time, just say.” He opened the drawer and pulled out a new box, quirking an eyebrow at her. “You planned this?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m not usually one for casual sex, but I do like to be prepared.” 

“I’m not either,” he confessed. “There’s just something about you. I’ve been drawn to you since I first laid eyes on you.” Cutting her off before she could say anything he continued, “and not just because of what you were wearing. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“It’s like you said… there’s something about you… and yes, I want this.” She reached over and took the condom from him, and told him to lay down. He complied and grinned up at her. She crawled up his body to kiss him, her hands touching him everywhere. He ran his hands up her spine and she shivered, breaking their kiss. 

Breathing hard, she moved back down his body so that she could roll the condom onto him. His hips twitched slightly at the action, and then her mouth was back on his. Their tongues tangled together as their bodies rubbed against each other until he was pressing at her entrance. “You sure?” he panted, hands tangled in her hair, keeping his hips still. 

She nodded, slowly impaling herself on him until he was fully inside of her. They both groaned in pleasure as their mouths came back together. Marinette started rocking on him, as Luka slid in and out of her. As the pace increased, Marinette straightened, hands on her breasts, stroking the tight buds, lost in her own pleasure. His hands on her hips, Luka was thrusting up into her, fighting the tingling at the base of his spine as he watched the goddess in front of him riding out her pleasure on him. 

Marinette’s hair was wild, her eyes squeezed shut and the little moaning pants that she made were driving Luka crazy. Unable to fight the sensations assaulting him much longer, he shifted his hand, so that his thumb could rub her clit, and her reaction was electric. Arching her back to take him in even further, she started mindlessly chanting his name as she ground down on him with every stroke. 

Losing his battle, Luka ground out, “Mari, I can’t…I” But then she was screaming his name, her walls were clenching around him as he lost himself in her. She collapsed on top of him, and he gathered her close still twitching with aftershocks as she buried her face in his neck. 

They lay curled together for a few minutes before he gently rolled her off of him to take care of the condom, and fetch a washcloth. Once clean, they curled together in sleep, clothes still scattered around the room, as the sun started to shade the sky pink. 

The sun was blazing through her window the next time Marinette opened her eyes. She felt incredibly relaxed and warm, but when she went to move she realized that a lot of the warmth was coming from the body pressed up against her back. Luka, she remembered as the night before came back to her. She smiled at the memory, thinking about how safe and cherished she’d felt in his arms. 

Shifting a little so that she could stretch resulted in Luka’s arm, hand splayed below her belly button, tightening around her, and his face burying itself in her shoulder. The only truly awake part of him pressed insistently against her butt, and she couldn’t resist wiggling slightly, eliciting a moan. “Tease.” He muttered, a smile in his voice, so she stretched again, rolling her body slightly, and wrapping an arm around his neck, fingernails gently scratching at his scalp.

He groaned in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine, further waking her up. Luka started nuzzling her shoulder humming to himself, pressing little kisses along the column of her neck. She turned her head to capture his lips, and as the kiss became more heated, Luka’s hand traveled further down her body to the junction of her legs as she spread them for him curling her right calf over the top of his, encouraging him to continue his exploration. 

Feeling one calloused finger circling her clit before sliding between her folds she moaned, shifting her hips to try and have him slip them inside of her, but instead, he removed his hand entirely. He chuckled softly at her soft little mewl, whispering “patience” into her ear as he gently shifted his hips, causing Marinette to catch her breath.

Trailing his fingers back over her hip, he slipped his erection between her legs, rubbing himself against her, the head pressing against the bundle of nerves above her entrance. Marinette gasped again as he stroked across her entrance a few more times before lining up to enter her. 

Marinette watched, fascinated, as he slid slowly into her, the sight of something so large fitting inside of her so well turned her on more than she was already. He moved slowly, enjoying every movement, seating himself fully, before sliding almost completely out. 

When she tried to get him to speed up, he just chuckled that infuriating chuckle, and told her that it was too early to be moving fast. She tried to reason with him that last time it was early, now it was late, but he just nipped her ear and brought his hand up to play with her right nipple, the left one being pressed into the bed.

Continuing his slow pace and complete thrusts, where he pulled almost entirely out every time, Luka had Marinette writhing. Every time she tried to speed him up he would slow down or still completely, the teasing was delicious, but she was starting to desperately need that push to reach the end. Moaning his name over and over, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Please, Luka, please. I really need you to fuck me right now.”

His voice was deeper than usual and gravelly as he answered her. “Little Bug, you don’t need to be fucked, you just need to cum, and trust me, you will. You looked like a goddess last time when we did this your way, but let me take care of you in my way now.”

Lowering his face to her shoulder as he kept his slow and steady pace, Luka’s hand slid slowly down her body the roughness of his callouses against her skin turning her moans into incoherent babbling. His fingers rolled over her clit, just as he sped up his pace, still gentle and thorough strokes, and her babbling turned into a panting whine as she fought for the last bit of friction she needed. Pulling her foot up his leg above his knee, the change in angle, and a few hard thrusts had Marinette screaming his name over and over.

Her spasms were dying down when Luka cursed softly and pulled out, thrusting one, two, three times against the ass he’d woken up admiring before emptying himself onto her skin, her name falling like a prayer from his lips.

As soon as he could breathe again, he apologized. “I’m sorry, I was careless. No condom.” He reached over to the nightstand where they’d left the still damp washcloth, and lovingly cleaned her back, while Marinette wondered to herself how she could have not noticed and thanked Luka for being such a gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after chapter 8, once Luka's arm is healed, but before they sit and talk over what happened and how they plan to move forward with Papillon.

When Scarlet Beetle arrived back at his apartment, he wasn’t surprised to see Marinette waiting for him. Nor was he surprised that, in lieu of greeting, she started removing his shirt. Both of them enjoyed the after-effects of the adrenaline surge they got from fighting, but this time, Marinette, hands gentle, was checking his arm for injuries. He told her that it was fine, flexing a little more than necessary to prove it to her. She didn’t say anything, but he noticed the widening of her eyes as she ran her hands over his bicep. 

When that didn’t stop her slow exploration, he decided to show her his manual dexterity by unbuttoning her shirt. The first peek at the red and black lace underneath though, had him ripping her shirt open, sending the buttons flying. He drank in the sight of her standing there in the lingerie he’d seen her in that very first day. It wasn’t the exact same pair, since that one had been surrendered to a collection for work, but it was similar enough, and representative of him, and never failed to turn him on. 

Her startled gasp against his mouth had him running his hands up her body to cup her breasts, and when she said his name, the ‘Luka’ came out on a moan, instead of the chastisement she had intended it to be. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and nudged her towards their bedroom, eventually scooping her up in his arms when she didn’t move fast enough. 

Marinette squealed and laughed, kissing his cheek and jawline and whatever else she could reach. Knowing that Luka usually liked to take his time when they were together, Marinette slowly started to peel his clothes off, kissing every patch of skin as she exposed it. When his pants were around his knees, she gave him a soft shove, and Luka fell back onto the bed, kicking his pants off the rest of the way, and trying to tug Marinette down with him. 

She twisted, giggling, out of his grasp, and shimmied out of her pants, lest he rip those, too, then leaned over him, stroking the bulge in his underwear, drawing a moan from Luka as he pressed himself into her hand, his own hands fisting in the sheets to either side of him. After a few more strokes, watching as the wet spot on his underwear grew, Marinette took pity on him, tugging the offending garment down his legs as his erection sprang free.

As Marinette slithered back up his body, Luka pulled her mouth to meet his, the kiss tinged with a desperation that was unusual for him, but one that she could match easily. His hands found her hips, fingers sliding under the waistband and tugging. He tore his mouth from hers and growled, “Take them off or I rip them.” 

A noise between a laugh and a moan came from Marinette, as she shimmied out of the underwear, her mouth coming back to fuse with Luka’s. She pulled back enough to start pulling her top over her head, but Luka’s hand came up to stop her. “Leave it on,” he rasped, and she dropped the hem, eyes going wide at his expression. He crushed her to him, one hand working its way between them, a finger dipping inside of her. When he found her wet, he flipped Marinette to her back in a quick move and was lined up at her entrance before she could even gasp. 

She could hear the strain in his voice when he asked if she was ready, and she nodded, cupping his face in her hands, kissing him hard and fast, lifting her hips to meet his. He was fully inside her in a single thrust, and Marinette clung to him. Unlike most of the time that they made love, when Luka was slow and thorough, he seemed driven by desperation and adrenaline, and set a fast pace, his mouth leaving bruising kisses across her collarbone and breasts.

Marinette loved this side of Luka, the one she thought of his Scarlet Beetle side, where he just took charge of a situation. Marinette was more than willing to follow his lead, and she was close to the edge already, making little whines that had her fingernails running down his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

His teeth scraped her shoulder where it joined her neck, and Marinette’s eyes rolled back in her head as she came. She clenched around him, arms and legs tightening as he moaned in her ear, her name a prayer falling from his lips, as his hips continue to piston, sliding into and out of her. Luka groaned when he found his release, burying himself deep into Marinette, cradling her close, collapsing on top of her. 

As his breathing evened out, Luka rolled with Marinette, continuing to hold her to him, even as he softened inside her, face still buried in the crook of her neck. Voice muffled, he apologized to her. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I was rough with you, and you don’t deserve that.”

Pushing his head up, Marinette looked at him incredulously. “Are you kidding, Luka? That was incredible!” She ran her fingernails lightly down his back, and he gasped softly as her lips found his jawline. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate how often you make things about me.” Trailing her fingers around from his back to settle on his hip, caressing the skin there, she continued kissing his jaw. “But it’s alright to take control like you did tonight. It’s fine to be selfish.” She nipped the skin just below his ear. “I definitely do not mind.”

Luka cupped her cheek, and kissed her deep and slow, settling Marinette more comfortably against him as they lay on their sides, facing each other. He tried to convey to her through his kiss just how much she meant to him, how important she was, how he could live without the use of his arm, but he could never live without her.

Their kisses spun out, soft and lazy, no rush, no agenda; the kisses of two people who wanted to show the other just how much they were cherished. Marinette’s camisole ended up on the floor, resting on top of Luka’s t-shirt. This time, when Luka rolled on top of Marinette, he entered her slowly, relishing every moan that he drew from her, kissing every mark that he’d left on her skin earlier in his desperation to prove to them both that he was alive and unhurt. 

Taking his time, he savored every moment, every kiss, every thrust of his hips, until Marinette was continuously moaning his name, eyes closed, head thrown back, hands gripping at his shoulders. Luka was driving himself crazy with the tortuous pace, but hearing his name from Marinette’s lips was intoxicating. His lips found the column of her throat, and he kissed her as he hooked her knees over his arms, changing the angle so he hit that spot, deep inside her, that changed her moan to a whine and had her falling apart around him. He wasn’t far behind, muffling his cries in her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, shuddering as waves of pleasure overcame him.

They curled together, Marinette cradled in Luka’s arms, neither had bothered to get dressed after they cleaned up, and drifted off to sleep, soft smiles on both their faces. It wasn’t until several hours later that Luka woke with a start, stricken with the realization that they’d forgotten to use condoms, and he stressed over it until Marinette woke, and sleepily reminded him that she was on birth control, and he needn’t worry.

Marinette perked up a little as his relieved kisses peppered her cheek and shoulders, and only pouted a little when he turned her down for a round three; preferring to tuck her into his chest, the top of her head brushing his chin, their legs tangled together as he splayed his hand across her stomach humming softly as they drifted back to sleep, smiling once again.


End file.
